What do you mean i can't?
by risen truth ruthless lies
Summary: Rose and Cole two best friends, thrust into the world of inuyasha they realise things about each other they ever realised. But is that really a good thing? Permenately on hold. Adopted by KyrstelKitsuneUchiha
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one 1

Hurricane

A boat was in the center of a wide ocean, light and dark gray clouds swirled overhead the air moist with unfailing rain. I rubbed my head and put down my journal, the dark waves crashed gently against the boat as I looked to the sky.

"Writer's block?" I turned my head slightly, seeing my childhood friend walk over to me. His skin was tanned from his life in Florida although he was there for only three years. His hair was a light white sandy blond color that I could recognize almost anywhere, I looked into his dark and shimmering hazel eyes as he tossed me his jacket.

"You'll catch cold if you don't where that, keep it on." He said quickly seeing as how I was about to protest. I sighed rolling my eyes I had known him since the second grade; we were like brother and sister. Well more like younger sister and overprotective brother when he moved to Florida other guys had tried asking me out I rejected them, seeing as they were either close friends or just plain football players trying to boost their rep.

"Yeah I mean I got the journal coming together with our past trips but I can't seem to get this one started." I admitted sheepishly, he narrowed his eyes and groaned.

"Can't you enjoy the trip for once; you don't have to write everything down as it happens. Besides we're going to Japan the place you've always wanted to see? You really should relax if you're going to enjoy this." He pointed out impatiently as I stuffed my journal and sketch pad into my bag. I had gotten it from my father before we left, he made sure it was water proof and I'm glad he did. It was black with crimson streaks covering an ash wolf.

"But that's what makes it so important; I can't not write it down!" I whined, cole snorted before patting my head like a dogs. I growled at him batting away his hand.

"Your still short you know." He smirked teasing me; I gave a half-hearted glare and attempted to shove him. He was right though I was rather short my 5'6 frame was squashed next to his 6'1. He didn't mind it though in fact he often protected me by shoving me out of view, as much as it annoyed me. I had taken mixed martial arts all the time while he was gone; mix in track and tennis along with the street fights well I think I can protect myself.

"It's going to rain soon and its already dark, bed for you." He said throwing me over his shoulder, I yelped as he did so. No matter what else I did he was still stronger than me, I could not deny the facts. As much as I wanted to!

"I'll be back just write or draw something while I'm gone." He said closing our room's door. I ran a hand through my drying hair; little did he know I was working on a very special drawing for him. I pulled out my old sketch book, it was filled with photos and drawings that I had done a while back. My eyes stopped on a peculiar page, the photo was gone but the drawing was there. I and cole were staring at each other from across the ground, it was even in color. My hair was its own shade of dark brown and it stopped at my shoulder blades, my eyes were half-lidded barely showing the unique shade of blue I had tried to capture. It was icy blue with a dark tint reaching in from the outside, the skin only a few shades lighter then coles.

"Well we're almost there maybe a couple days though." Cole said as he walked in, I quickly flashed the book into my bag. He smirked raising a brow at my actions

"Is that my present rose?" he tried to sneak around to get my bag, I slapped his hand away he awed in disappointment.

"Na ah! No peeking!" I chided lightly as if he was a child, he groaned and collapsed onto the bed.

"You better sleep rose, tomorrow we have to fish some more." I moaned as he snickered both of use remembering my first time trying to fish. I had gotten a good sized fish on the hook…but it struggled so much that I lost balance and was pulled in. cole had laughed his ass off because of that incident.

"Shut up!" I growled he snickered again before he started to snore, I snorted before following suite in the recliner…..

Suddenly I was jerked forward I heard cole cursing under his breath; apparently he was thrown into the floor. I looked up meeting his hazel eyes, we both shot up as the boat gave a low groan.

I grabbed my bag and buckled on my combat boots, my t-shirt was tugged and I whirled around before I noticed cole had grabbed the sleeve. We both charged outside hoping to find the captain we were met with a blast of hot air and ice cold water. Cole tightened his grip on my shirt before grabbing my arm; I tried to get a good look at what was going on but a sudden rush of water from the ocean ripped me from cole and drug me into the water.

"COLE!" I managed before another wave crashed over me, I realized with sheer terror that I couldn't breathe. Bubbles escaped my mouth and I started to lose consciousness, but not before I noticed a figure swimming towards me.

~Time Skip~

I coughed up water and clutched my throat; it felt as if it had been burned from the inside. I looked to my side and saw cole with his arm gripping my left wrist, I crawled by his side and felt for a pulse I was relieved to find it going strong.

"What a relief, but where are we?" I asked myself cole shook before he hacked up a bunch of water. His eyes were glazed over before he passed out.

"Cole? Cole!" I checked his heart beat it was speeding at an irregular pace, I cursed loudly. I had to help him, if I didn't I don't want to think about it...

"I'm telling you kagome Theres a jewel shard nearby!" I heard a voice say why did he sound familiar though? The way he talked about a jewel shard as well...

"INUYASHA! SIT!" I heard a girl shout angrily followed by a thump, a very loud thump. I shrugged it off and set cole against a tree I wiped his forehead I yanked my hand back immediately. He felt almost like he was on fire!

I panicked and ran to where I heard the voices; I was hit by thistles and tree branches as I ran by before I stumbled into a clearing, falling on my face.

"WHAT THE HELL?" the male voice shouted inuyasha I presume, blood ran down my arms and I was confused.

"Inuyasha Quit! Its just a girl! She's hurt too!" kagome shrieked making me wince, I looked up from the ground tasting dirt in my mouth.

"Its not me that's hurt…" I started but a coughing fit interrupted me, a man in purple robes kneeled besides me. He offered some herbs but I refused them, the smell making my stomach churn.

"Cole you need to get to him!" I shouted in realization that he was seriously injured or worse…

"Calm down where is cole?" the robed man asked kindly. I shook before motioning towards the forest.

"Please…hurry…" I said before promptly passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Transformation and golden eyes

I opened my eyes until they were in a half-lidded state as they always were; only now they were like that from exhaustion. I saw the top of an old wooden hut not perfectly built but with bonded branches and twigs. I took in the surroundings trying to find out where I was, what had happened after I passed out?

"Okay this hurts" I said dumbly as I tried to sit up, my arms were wrapped in cloth and by the smell of it they were dipped into herbs.

Which surprised me wouldn't they use alcohol or some other form of chemical to prevent infection? I gingerly touched the bound wounds they surely weren't that bad, were they?

"I see your awake, child what is your name?" I looked to the rice woven door to see an old woman standing there, she smelled of herbs and I knew that despite her looks she wasn't one to tamper with.

"Rose my lady, where am I?" wow I sounded formal, I wonder if my lessons on respect and other formal things in Japan went too far? Well I can't complain I can understand her can't I?

"Please child call me kaede, as for your question you and your friend are in my village." I nodded and followed her movements with my eyes; she went to a hallway that I failed to notice before. I sighed, why did she seem so familiar? She returned shortly with some red and white robes, from my knowledge they were to be worn by a priestess.

"Ne child do not worry, you can wear them your cloths are far to tattered for you to wear anyway." I would have been insulted by her comment but I was perfectly fine with it. Mostly because it was true I could see the clothes from here, they had been attempted to be folded but sadly they were ripped and sodden.

"What about my friend, is he all right?" kaede smiled once I was done changing she motioned for me to follow her, which I did without concern. I had to see if cole was okay.

"Kagome and the others brought you two here, if I may ask how were you to injured? Your youkai is strong so was it an ambush?" youkai? Wasn't that used to describe demons, or demon energy?

"No we were caught in a storm; I don't know what happened after that. As for youkai I have no idea what you're talking about me and cole are human." She turned towards me her expression stern as if in a state of wary disbelief. I rose a brow, surly that was not to difficult to believe?

"I'm afraid not child your energy is pure youkai, as is your friends." I was stunned how could that happen? Surely this isn't real, it couldn't be could it? If it was I had no choice but to go along with it.

"Your friend does not appear to be found of others child, he fought a great deal with inuyasha. Are you mated perhaps?" I burned with embarrassment despite being asked if we were together before.

"No but we have a very close sibling like relationship if you wish to know." I replied coolly, I mentally sighed if I were demon as this priestess said (which I don't doubt because of how wise my elders were at home) then I must get used to my senses soon. Man this is going to suck!

"Inuyasha, SIT!" I winced at the volume and pitch of kagome's voice, maybe when I see her I can tell her how loud she is? Nah I'd be hearing her screech some more if I did that.

"Quit it with the damn sitting already wench!" my bet would be inuyasha yelling something that will get him hurt again. I sighed foolish half-breed. 'WAIT! How did I know he was half bred?' I rubbed my forehead in confusion.

'You didn't brat I did' I almost jumped 'who are you and why the heck are you mind raping me!' I shouted mentally.

The uh voice in my head snickered before laughing 'out of all demonesses I got an amusing one' she? Laughed in complete mirth 'seriously who are you?' I heard her snort 'I'm your true form, demon wise of course but you wouldn't know that seeing as you don't belong in this world.' I was shocked how did she know that? 'I'll explain, I am simply your stronger form. You can control me as you do your 'body' now but I have a conscious and since we are in one body I can read your thoughts although you are the one in control.' 'That…. Makes sense.' Still it kind of worthy of the title mind rape.

' I heard that brat, and although it is foreign to you it is perfectly natural here. Although judging from your memories 'mind rape' is a good logic.' I internally laughed at that, who knew having an inner demon to converse with would be so amusing?

'I'll take my leave now brat' although the brat thing could get annoying after awhile. 'Let me know when you need me' It was strange when she left because when she did it felt like I lost a little piece of me. That changed when I heard a soft snore though, I swear I think my eyebrow twitched.

"Well here we are, good luck child." Kaede said before walking away before I had a chance to protest. Not like I was going to anyway I'm sure I can handle these guys right? 'Think again brat you'll need all your luck if you're going to get out of there without being annoyed.' I rolled my eyes as I walked up the hill, surely it wasn't that right?

"Hey! Rose your awake!" I heard cole shout I looked over to him, he looked as if he went through one of those little character creators on a computer! He was now taller than he was before ( oh god no he'll never let this go! ) and his hair was a golden platinum blond and stopped at the nape of his neck. It was also shaggy despite how soft it looked before.

'That's not all brat keep looking' my demon taunted in a teacher teaching student kind of way.

His eyes were shocking neon green with a tint of hazel at the center they slanted down and reminded me of a reptile, his skin was only shades darker then what it had been making him look like a very, very light bronze. He waved his arm in the air letting me see his black clawed hands.

'Sniff the air brat' I complied and was hit with a smell of ashes and smoke 'your friend is a dragon demon brat count yourself lucky they are very seldom seen.'

"Hey rose! Are you okay?" he said appearing in front of me with shocking speed, at least to the others I could see him just fine.

"Yeah just shaken up, what about you?" I asked softly, he smirked and pulled up my hand. I was vaguely aware of half inch milky claws on my hand before he squeezed it.

"I'm a dragon demon, how do you think I feel?" he asked cockily, I wanted to pound him so badly!

'Well you are not unimpressive brat, you should look in the river nearby.' I was confused but complied as cole grinned showing off his new set of deadly dagger like fangs.

'Do not be afraid of what you see brat, for you are a mixed breed.' I nodded while cole just stared leaning on the tree as if in a trance. 'What am I mixed with' I heard a snort. 'Wolf and dog very peculiar since I didn't think wolves mated outside their own pack.'

When I looked into the river I gasped, I touched the reflection and the reflection reached back. I shook my head taking in my appearance. I had long silver hair that was tied in the back, ( how did I not notice that? ) yet it still reached my legs. Black streaks ran though until the middle. My skin was light not pale yet very light almost like I was pale but had gotten a good tan. My mouth was fanged with pearly whites and although small I could tell they could be lethal. But what shocked me were my eyes. Molten gold amber reached from the pupil and stopped near the edge still allowing some blue there but not all.

"Why are you hiding your demon markings?" cole asked me in curiosity he stepped forward allowing some of his own markings to return. Black swirls connected around his face and stopped at his forehead framing his face in an elegant yet menacing way. They were at his wrists as well but I couldn't see how far they went up.

"Just release your energy but be careful on how much you use." He guided me followed his directions and waited. He grinned and smirked at me quickly

"Even as demons I'm taller then you" I growled at him swinging my claws at him, he snickered at me.

"Come on sis I know your better then that!" he taunted I growled at him.

"Easy you guys!" kagome shrieked coming out of nowhere. I stopped what I was doing and looked at her with a stoic expression. She tensed looking at me with a scared expression. I rose a brow at this she lost her freighted expression instantly and clung to the half-breed. 'Why am I calling him that?' I heard my demon laughing 'because you are a full blooded youkai it is in your nature to recognize something for what it is.' When I saw the half-breeds face I instantly knew where I was and….I did not like it one bit.


End file.
